


Too Late to Stop the Pain

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius arrives a little too late to save the day.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late to Stop the Pain

Sirius rushed to Godric's Hollow. If he was right… He shook himself. Now, Peter wouldn't, _couldn't_ betray them. Sirius couldn't comprehend a life without his lover and best friend, James. He accelerated, pushing to get to Godric's Hollow quicker. If he got there in time, he could prevent a horrible tragedy. 

He looked to the ground below and his heart turned to stone. The nightmare had come true. Sirius landed his bike next to the rubble that _was_ Godric's Hollow. He sunk to his knees, tears raining down. They were gone. His confidant, Lily, his lover, James, and his godson, Harry. All gone. How could he go on now? He felt like he had just lost _everything_ important to him.

He snapped his head up, scanning around the ruins. He heard a baby's cry…. Harry! Harry was alive! But he had to find him before he perished, crushed by the rubble. Sirius snatched his wand and yelled 'Accio Harry'! To his relief, a tiny one year old flew into his arms. He brushed some dirt off Harry's face and was surprised to see a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Sirius guessed he got the injury through the destruction of the home. 

He cradled the crying babe to his chest. Maybe he could survive if Harry was still here. He could raise his lover's child; a last gift he could give to James. 

He hopped onto his motorcycle, with Harry in tow, and rode off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
